


K9 Speak: Meet The Starks

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Stark Wolves aka Dogs can talk, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: The third and final(?) continuation to K9 Speak featuring the Stark siblings and all the Starkling dogs can talk : )Day 10-Free Choice





	K9 Speak: Meet The Starks

“So what’s this all about?” Nymeria asked Ghost. He had rallied all the dogs minus Lady to meet out back.

“And hurry, Robb and I need to recolo…redo our hair.” GreyWind licked his paw and slicked down his fur. “You know what I’m saying, Spacedog?”

“Yes,” Summer hummed. “Magic becomes art when it has nothing to hide. Ben Okri.”

“Grrr,” Shaggydog growled. “Grrr.” 

“Shaggydog, I see your K9 Speak is still on the fritz.” Ghost replied.

Nymeria rolled her eyes. “Ghost,” she yelled. “Tell us what’s going on?”

“Jon's proposing tonight.” Ghost whispered. “But don’t tell Lady.”

“Hey guys,” Lady whistled strolling right next to Ghost side.

“Later.” Ghost ran off slinking with Summer, Shaggydog, and GreyWind following behind him. 

“How rude,” Lady huffed.

“You know how guys are,” Nymeria scoffed. “Have you given any thought about going to endurance training, tomorrow?”

“Not really,” 

“Ugh,” Nymeria snarled. “You said you would go-“ Nymeria stared at Lady staring at Ghost across the yard. “You know the last time I heard a heart beating that fast is when Arya first met Gendry.”

“What,” Lady asked still staring off into the distance.

“Never mind.”  
*********************  
** “Ok, let’s see it,” Arya demanded. She and her brothers had managed to drag Jon into Rickon’s room, undetected. 

Jon reached into his pocket and opened the velvet box. “Do you think she’ll like it?” 

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,” Bran uttered. “William Shakespeare.”

“What the space dilly yo,” Robb said flipping his hat to the side to get a better peek at the ring.

Rickon only bobbed his head up and down. 

Arya rolled her eyes. “What my brothers are trying to say is that she’ll love it.”

“I hope it’s alright,” Jon mumbled sliding the ring into his pocket. “You know proposing on your mom’s name day.” 

“Are you kidding me,” Arya roared. “You’re giving her the best present ever and she’s been really harping that one of her girls needs to settle down. I’m just glad it’s Sansa, because no offense marriage is not for me.“  
**************************  
** _~Four hours later~_

“Sansa, will you marry me?” Jon asked bending down on one knee right next to a heart tree.

“Awww, he’s finally proposed” Ghost sighed not too far away from the happy couple.

“I gotta give him his space props,” GreyWind replied. “He proposed in a really romantic way.” 

“Under the stars next to a heart tree.” Lady exhaled. 

“Look up at the stars and not down at your feet,” Summer hummed. ”Stephen Hawking.” 

“So, I guess this means you guys are siblings, now,” Nymeria spoke.

“What, OH NO,” Ghost and Lady simultaneously yelped.

“Just kidding,” Nymeria snickered before changing the subject. “The stars are really beautiful tonight.” 

“Yeah, they are.” Ghost sighed placing his paw on Lady’s right one.

“Perhaps one day I will go into space.” 

“Summer is that Hawking, too,” Ghost asked.

“That wasn’t me,” Summer retorted. 

“Then-“ They all stared at Shaggydog wide-eyed.

“Yeah.” Shaggydog sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all your kudos and comments. Special thanks to @Jonsa Drabble Fest this has been a blast : )


End file.
